I'm In Love With A Criminal
by MrsKrueger09
Summary: Olivia is just a normal girl that lives in New York, with great friends and a good life. But when she meets Spink her whole world is turned upside down. They can't help but falling in love with each other, but the closer they come to each other, the harder it gets for them to hide it. And if The Darley Gang finds out about them... What would happen then?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one. **

Olivia walked into the store and looked around. She didn't really know why she was here. She just didn't want to be at home. With her boyfriend. Well, he really wasn't her boyfriend. They kind of... Broke up. Five days ago. But he didn't leave her. So she decided to just lie and say that "I'm just going down to the store, I'll be back later." But she wouldn't come back.

She walked deeper into the store and looked around. Sigh. She didn't know what she wanted, or what she needed. She didn't know anything right now.

Suddenly she, and all the other people in the store, heard a loud bang. She turned around, and saw that the front window was crashed. And seven guys, probably a gang, rushed into the store with guns in their hands. People got panic, and ran, scared away, trying to hide behind boxes and shelf's, but they only got shot by the guys. She quickly looked around and saw one of the guys pointing at her. She fell down behind a shelf, scared and full of panic. She breathed fast, and all she could hear was screams, and gunshots everywhere. Was she going to die?

Suddenly one of the guys from the gang fell down next to her, grabbed her arm and pointed a gun at her. He stared into her eyes, and scared she stared back at him. They looked at eachother, but suddenly he dropped the gun at the floor.

-"Run." He said, and looked at her, and pointing at a door a few meters away. She was in shock, so she couldn't move at first.

-"Come on, hurry up!" He said and quickly pushed her, and she got up from the floor, running towards the door.

He watched her open the door and he sighed of relief. Suddenly the gunshots stopped, and all he could see was blood and dead people. The leader of the gang, Billy Darley, shouted his name as he came closer to him.

-"Spink! Where's the girl?" Billy shouted and almost stood in front of him.

-"She disappeared... Sorry boss." He lied, right up in his boss's face.

Billy watched him, trying to figure out if he was telling him the truth or not.

-"Huh." Billy just said, and turned around and looked at the rest of the gang.

"Come on boys, our work here is done." Billy continued, and walked out of the same door as the girl ran out of. Spink followed his boss as the rest of the gang, and placed his gun in his pocket. If Billy finds out that he's been lying, he would be a dead man. But he couldn't tell him that he let the girl disappear, well, actually helping her survive. He didn't know why he did it, but he knew one thing - he has to protect her.

She didn't knew where she was, she was just running, running away from the store, and the gang. Afraid. Shocked. Alive. She was alive. She couldn't believe that the guy, that first wanted to kill her, but then helped her out. First he looked like a hungry lion, ready to kill his first victim of the day. But then he looked... Different. Just different. Like he wanted to help her.  
After running for what felt like an hour, she slowed down and leaned her back against a wall. It was pretty dark outside, and she couldn't see anything. And she was scared that the gang, and the guy, would find her. And if that would happen she would probably die. She started to panic again. What is she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm In Love With A Criminal.**

**Chapter two. **

Billy were leading the gang through the same alley that the girl runned through, when he suddenly stopped and turned around and looked at the rest of the gang.

-"Alright boys, we're going to split up, and search for that girl." Billy said.

-"Wait what? We're going after her?" Spink said and stared shocked at Billy.

-"Uh, yeah, do we got any problems?" Billy said, and looked at Spink.

-"No, of course not, boss..." Spink lied and he felt how Billy was staring at him with a 'I know you're hiding something' face.

Billy looked at the rest of the guys.

-"Joe and Heco, you search the area around the store, Spink you go with me, Baggy and Bodie search around the apartments, and Bones, you stay here and watching the store and all the doors. Alright?" Billy said and everybody agreed.

-"Can I go alone? I think I know where she is." Spink said.

Billy gave him an irritated look. He didn't like when people didn't listen or did as he wanted.

-"Then why won't you take us all to that place?" Billy said and stepped closer to Spink.

Spink were the youngest in the gang, and he also were the newest, so they often tried to scare him.

-"I can try to convince her to come with me when I'm alone, and then I take her to you guys." Spink answered, and finally Billy nooded.

-"Alright, I see you here in a few hours." Billy said, and everybody started searching for the girl.

Now Spink just had to find her before the other guys did.

He ran up in a dark alley, and there was a lot of containers there. Maybe she was hiding here.

She suddenly heard noices outside the container. She held her hand in front of her mouth, just so he - or she - wouldn't notice her. She sat in a container full of boxes, trying to hide. The person, whoever it was, came closer to her, and she started to cry, in silence.

Suddenly the person were looking right at her, with the moonlight lighting up his face. It was the guy from the store, that helped her out. He stared at her, and she saw the gun in his hand.

-"P-please... Don't..." She said, and looked at the gun in his hands.

-"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise..." He whispered.

She stared nervously at the guy, unsure if she could trust him or not. He looked at her, and placed the gun on the ground, and showed her his hands.

-"No gun." He said and held his hands up in the air.

She was still unsure and afraid, but slowly she got up from the container, and jumped out. He was still holding his hands up in the air, hoping that she would trust him.

-"I'm here to help you." He began with a calm and pretty nice voice.

"But you have to trust me, and we gotta hurry up." He continued, still holding his hands up.

She nooded.

-"Okay." She just said, still afraid.

He slowly got down to the ground and picked up the gun. He placed it in his pocket, and showed her his hands again.

-"Listen... I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to be safe. But you gotta tell me where you live, so I can take you there, okay?"

She just stared at him for a while.

-"Okay." She answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm In Love With A Criminal. **

**Chapter three. **

They walked through the dark alley's, with only the moonlight lighting up their way.

He was holding her close to him, with his arm around her, just so he wouldn't lose her in the dark.

-"Wait... I can't go to my home..." She suddenly said, and he stopped.

He didn't say anything, he just waited for her to continue.

-"I just can't go there... No time to explain..." She just said, and Spink thought for a while.

-"Then I'll take you to my place." He said, and turned around and walked the other direction. Suddenly he heard voices, that he recognized too well. He picked up his gun, and held it close to him.

-"When I tell you to, you run... As far as you can, okay?" Spink said, and Olivia nooded.

He listened to the voices, that belonged to Joe and Heco.

He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they couldn't see him, and the girl.

They were standing behind a wall, just a few meters away. He could see their shadows on the street in front of them. He pointed the gun at the street, and shot.

-"Run!" He said, and Olivia started running.

She didn't know where to run, but she did as he said - as far as she could.

Spink saw her run away, and quickly hide behind a wall. He heard Joe and Heco, and how they started to run away, from him. But then he realized that they were running the same direction as the girl.

-"Fuck!" He said to himself and started to run after them, without them noticing him.

Olivia were running down the street, and passed the store were she almost got killed.

And she ran into someone.

-"Sorry..." She began, but when he turned around and looked at her she realized that it was one of the gang members.

He had an evil smile on his lips when he saw her.

-"Well hello there." He said, and grabbed her arm, before she could run away.

She started screaming, but when he placed a gun against her head, she stopped.  
Tears were coming from her eyes, and she knew that she would die.

She saw two other guys coming towards them, and she guessed that it was Joe and Heco. And right after them came someone else.

Her lifesaver.

-"Hey, Joe, Heco, Spink! Look what I found." The man who held her shouted.

Joe and Heco clapped their hands and suddenly they were in a circle around her.

She was breathing faster when Spink, came closer and looked at her.

-"She ran away from me," Spink began. "I had her, but she ran away before I could kill her." He continued.

Was he telling the truth? Olivia stared at him. He didn't look back at her.

-"Good job, Spink." The other guys said, and smiled at him.

A few minutes later Billy and the rest of the guys came, and saw the girl.

Billy smirked.

-"Great job, guys. Who found her?" He said, and looked at everybody.

-"Spink did." Joe said, looking at Spink with a jealous look.

-"Spink. Good job." Billy said, and walked up to Spink.

"Then you get the most important job." Billy said, and Spink looked at him like he didn't understand what he meant. "Kill her." Billy whispered, but it wasn't a whisper, because everyone could hear it. Billy turned to Olivia, and sat down on his knees next to her.

-"Look at me." He said, and she slowly turned her head and looked at him. "What's your name?" He asked.

When she didn't answer him, he got mad and grabbed her cheek and forced her to look closer at him.

-"Answer me!" Billy shouted with an angry voice.

Spink, who was standing next to her, turned his head away. He couldn't look at this.

-"O-olivia." She said and more tears came from her eyes.

-"Olivia." Billy repeated, and looked at her. She looked at him, still crying.

Billy didn't say anything else, just got up from the ground.

-"Do what you gotta do." Billy said and looked at Spink.

Spink stared at him and then at Olivia.

-"Come on, hurry up." Billy said with an irritated voice.

Spink grabbed his gun, and slowly pointed it at Olivia.

She cried even more, and looked down at the ground.

-"Please..." She mumbled.

-"Shut up." Bones, the guy who held her, said.

Spink closed his eyes, and shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Just when Olivia thought she was dead, she looked up and saw Spink. And Billy. And the rest of the guys. Spink stared at her.

-"What are you doing?!" Billy stared at Spink, that just shot on a window glass a few meters away, and pushed him hard, away from Olivia.

Spink fell down at the street and kept on staring at Olivia.

Billy saw how he was staring at her. And he suddenly understood.

-"Huh." He said, and started laughing.

The rest of the gang didn't understand, they just stood there.

-"Guess what? Spinky, is in love with this girl!" Billy said, still laughing.

The rest of the guys started laughing.

Spink stared at Billy. Did he just called him 'Spinky'?

-"Now, you should listen really fucking carefully at me," Billy began, and pointed his gun at Spink as he talked.

"You can't just go and fall in love with people, get it? You're going to _kill _her!" Billy continued and stared full of anger at Spink.

Spink didn't answer, he was just laying at the ground.

-"Kill her, or I will. Make your choice." Billy said and took a step back.

Olivia stared scared at the guys, as Spink rised up from the ground.

He took a step closer to Billy.

Billy smiled.

-"I knew there was a man inside of you." He said and smiled.

-"Yeah, exactly." Spink said, and punched Billy on his nose.

Billy fell backwards, down on the ground.

His nose were bleeding, and he stared at Spink.

Billy slowly got up from the ground, and pointed the gun at Olivia.

-"Do you want me to kill her?!" He shouted while the blood were dripping from his nose.  
Spink didn't answer.

-"Answer me!" Billy shouted again and stared at Spink.

-"No..." Spink answered short.

-"Then you should tell me what the fuck you're doing. You're the youngest, you're the newest, in the gang. I could kill you, whenever I want to, I could do whatever I want with you!" Billy shouted and pointed the gun at Spink, and then at Olivia again.

"Show me you're a real man, or else you doesn't deserve to be in the gang!" Billy shouted and stared at Spink, as his nose were still bleeding.

Spink stared at Olivia.

-"Please, just let me go..." Olivia said quietly, and Bones kicked her in her stomach. She fell down at the ground, barely breathing.

Spink looked away, trying to figure out what to do.

-"Okay. I'll do it. I'll kill her." Spink suddenly said, and everybody, even Billy, got shocked.

"But not here, and not in front of you guys. I only do it if I'm alone with her." Spink said, and looked up at Billy.

-"Fine. But if you lie to me one more time..." Billy began.

"Bones, give her to him." Billy continued and looked at Bones. Bones dragged her up from the ground, and Spink grabbed her arm.

-"You know were you'll find us when you're done." Billy said as he took a cigarette out from his pocket.

Billy and the rest of the guys left Spink and Olivia alone.

Olivia stared at Spink.

-"Come on." Spink said, and grabbed her arm, and started walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay, here it is. Chapter five. I don't really know how happy I am with this one. And I'm really not happy with chapter four, but I tried to make this one a little bit better. I hope you like it. _**

* * *

****

I'm In Love With A Criminal. 

**Chapter five. **

Spink. His name were Spink. Olivia stared at him as he dragged her through a dark alley.

He seemed nervous in some way. But she would be too. That Billy guy wasn't very nice. She kind of accepted that she would die. She didn't want to die, like who wants to die? But what would she do?

They came to a small building, and walked into it. Or, she sort of got pushed into it.  
She guessed that he wanted to make it fast. He was still holding her arm, close to him.

The room they were in was pretty dark, she guessed that it was some sort of entrance. She looked around, and she thought she saw something that looked like an elevator. She stared out in the dark, trying to figure out were Spink was hiding.

She couldn't see him, but he heard him.

She heard how he picked up the gun, and realized this was the end. She would die. Right here, right now.

-"Listen to me..." He suddenly said.

She were quiet, and he kept on talking.

-"I don't want to do this..." He continued and he sounded like he were about to cry.

"The reason why I helped you out of that store earlier, is because... You're beautiful. And I guess I fell in love with you..." He said, and she got shocked.

He took a few steps closer to her, and now she could feel his breath on her face. He closed his eyes and held her cheek in his hand.

-"Please... I'm sorry..." He said, and pointed the gun against her head.

A moment that felt like an hour, and she prepared for the pain that would come.

But it never came.

Because just when he were about to shoot, he turned around and throwed away the gun.  
She heard it hit a wall a few meters away from her.

-"Fuck it! I can't... I can't do it!" He shouted.

-"Then don't..." She said quietly and still a little bit scared.  
Her eyes were used to the darkness now, and she saw how he looked at her in the dark. It looked like he was thinking of something.

-"Come on, I've got an idea." He said and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him, and they started to walk upstairs in the building.  
She haven't noticed that there were steps in this building, not until now.

-"Where are we going?" She asked while they were walking.

-"I live in one of the apartments here." He answered and walked, still holding her hand.

When they were on the 3th floor, he stopped outside a door.

He picked up a key and unlocked the door. He quickly pushed her inside.  
-"I'm not here.. So often." He said and took a few steps inside the apartment.

It was dark inside of the apartment too, so she couldn't see much. He turned on a little lamp that stood in the corner of the room. The lamp was small, but it was lighting up the whole apartment anyway.

She looked at him, and now she could see the tattoo on his neck. He looked back at her.

-"Oh shit, you're bleeding." He said, and pulled her out in the kitchen. She sat down at a chair that stood by a little dinner table. He took a towel, and gently pushed it against her forehead. He sat down, squatting in front of her.

His face were close to her's, and they looked at eachother again.  
She looked down a bit, still scared to look in his eyes.

-"Why are you doing this? She asked and slowly looked up at him. He first looked down at the floor, then up at her again.

-"Helping you, or being in the gang?" He said and stood up. He put the bloody towel on the table.

-"Both." She answered. He sighed, and then sat down at a chair next to her.

-"To make a long story short... I was a stupid kid and wanted to be a... Let's call it a cool guy. And why I'm helping you... "

He sighed before he continued.

"As Billy said, I'm in love with you." He said, and looked up at her.

-"I thought he was joking about that." She said.

-"No." He answered and shook his head.  
"He weren't. And that's what makes everything so fucked up. He know every little detail about me, even though I'm not telling him shit. Or at least it feels like it." He said and sighed.

She actually felt bad for him.

After a long, awkward silence, she took a deep breath before she asked.

-"So what... Are you guys the only gang in this town?" She asked.

He sighed again.

-"There's this other gang... Called 'The Fireflies'. They are... Our enemies. Kind of." He said and looked at her with a little smile.

She didn't answer, she just nooded.

-"You'll be staying here. You can have my bedroom." He said, and left the kitchen.

She just sat there, still shocked over everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. **

That night she couldn't sleep. She was scared that he, Spink, would change his mind and kill her while she was sleeping. She sat up in the bed, and stared out in the dark. She sighed deep and pulled her hand through her dark brown hair. She stood up, and quietly walked to the door. She slowly opened it, and she looked at the couch. Spink wasn't laying there anymore. Then she saw him standing by the window, with a cigarette in his hand. He looked out, staring at the road. He didn't notice her until she opened the door completely.

-"Can't sleep?" He asked, without looking at her.

-"No..." She answered and walked to the window, standing just a few meters from him.

-"You don't trust me, do you?" He asked.

She wanted to. She really wanted to trust him. But she just couldn't.

He didn't wait for an answer, just continued,

-"It's okay. I know it's hard. Trusting a criminal." He said, and she looked down at the street. He took a puff from the cigarette and sighed deeply.

They both stood there, staring at the street, without saying anything.

She looked at him and he looked back at her.  
-"You want one?" He asked and raised the cigarette.  
She shook her head.

-"No, I'm good."  
He nooded and opened the window and throwed out the cigarette through the window. He watched it as it went in circles before it crashed down at the street. Then he closed the window and looked at her.

-"I have to go. Meet up with the gang." He said and grabbed his coat that were laying on the couch.

-"You sure I'm safe here?" She asked.

-"I promise. You're safe here." He said, and walked out to the hallway, as he put on his coat.

She nooded and looked at him one last time.

-"I'll be back in a few hours." He said, and left the apartment.

She heard how he locked the door, and sighed of relief. She went back to the bedroom, and layed down in the bed. After a while she fell asleep.

Spink walked down the street. It was silent and dark around him. By now every human in this fucking town were sleeping. Except him of course. But he was used to it. Since he got in the gang he was never sleeping, well, he was sleeping, but just for a few hours.

He stopped, and looked around, and then he walked into a small, dark alley. The gang's meeting place were in a small basement. He walked up to a big building, and looked at the door that went down to the basement. He really hoped Billy wouldn't see that he were lying to him, when he told him that the girl was dead. He opened the door to the basement, and walked down the steps. He could hear the gang drinking and laughing downstairs. When he got down there, no one except Billy noticed him.

-"Well hello there, handsome." Billy joked and walked up to him.

The rest of the gang turned around and looked at them. It was complete silent, and everybody waited for Spink to say something.  
Spink took a deep breath.

-"She's dead." Spink said, and everybody started clapping.

-"Good job." Billy said and clapped him on his shoulder.

Billy handed him a beer.

-"Lets celebrate, the girl is dead!" Billy shouted and the rest of the gang clapped their hands and shouted.

_She has a name, _Spink thought to himself, and drank his beer.

He leaned against the wall and started thinking. What would he do now? He couldn't leave the gang too often, then they would start to wonder. And food. He has to get food to her. He sighed and took a sip of the beer. He had to think of something.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm In Love With A Criminal. **

**Chapter seven.**

The girl, Olivia, had been with him for three weeks now. And the gang didn't know anything. It felt great. Spink throwed his cigarette at the street, and stepped on it. He walked back inside, to were the rest of the gang sat. They had been out doing some work, and by work he meant robbery. It all went well, except that Joe, Billy's brother, got shot in his leg. He now layed on the couch, as Heco helped him cleaning the wound.

-"I'm going to fucking kill them.. Those fucking teenagers.." Billy muttered from a corner in the room.

-"We're all going to kill them, don't worry Bill. We're going to find the idiot who shot Joe." Bones said and everybody agreed. Joe moaned in pain, as Heco kept on cleaning the wound. Billy got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked up to Joe.

-"You'll be fine, don't worry bro." Billy said and ruffled his hair.

Spink took a look at the clock. 8.29 p.m. It was getting late. He should head home and check on Olivia.

-"Guys, I uhm, have to do a few things, I'll be back in a few hours." He said.

He left them before anyone could protest. Billy watched him leave.

-"He's hiding something..." Billy said, and looked after Spink as he left.  
- "Bodie, follow him. And come back and tell me where he went." Billy said, and looked at Bodie.

-"Alright boss." Bodie said, stood up and walked out.  
When he came out he looked around, trying to figure out where Spink went. Then he saw him walking through the alley.  
He quietly started to follow Spink.

He saw Spink walking up through the alley's.

_Why is he walking so damn fast? _Bodie thought to himself.

Then he saw Spink stop outside one of the old buildings. Bodie quickly hide behind a wall and watched Spink as he opened the big door to the building, and walked inside.

-"Hm." Bodie said to himself. Billy had to know this.  
Bodie quickly started walking back to the basement were the gang was waiting.  
When he walked inside the basement again everybody stared at Bodie.

He took a deep breath.

-"He went to an old building. The one with these old apartments." Bodie said and he were staring right at Billy.  
He saw the anger grow in Billy's face.

-"That little bitch!" Billy said, as he angry throwed a small glass into the wall.

The glass smashed into the wall and small pieces of it fell down to the floor.  
Billy breathed fast.

"Bodie, Bones, you come with me." Billy said.  
"That little bitch is gonna pay for this."

Billy loaded his gun.  
- "Come on."  
They left the basement and Billy told Bodie to show the way to the building.  
It was getting darker outside now and you could barely see the shadows of the three men that walked through the alley's. They got to the old building and for a while Billy just stared at it. Then he grinned, shook his head and looked down.

- "Stupid little boy. Hiding in his old apartment."

Billy kicked up the door and walked in. Billy stared at the stairs and picked up his gun from his pocket. He nooded at the stairs, and Bodie and Bones understood.  
They walked fast up the stairs, as Bones and Bodie also loaded their guns.  
They stopped outside the only apartment at the 3th floor. Billy banged at the door.

-"Spink! I know you're in there! Open the fucking door!" Billy shouted.

Spink, who sat with Olivia on the couch, looked up.

-"Fuck...!" Spink said quietly and slowly got up from the couch.

-"What's going on?" Olivia said, a little bit too loud.

-"Shh... " Spink said and grabbed his gun that layed on the table.

"Quick, go to the bedroom..." Spink whispered, and held the gun in his hands.

Olivia ran to his bedroom.

-"Hide in the closet," Spink whispered and pointed. Olivia ran into the closet and sat down behind a few t-shirts.

- "Just stay in there..." Spink said and closed the door to the closet. He put his gun in the back of his jeans, and walked out to the hallway.

_I won't go anywhere... _Olivia thought to herself.

-"Open the fucking door!" Billy shouted outside again. Spink took a deep breath, and opened the door.

-"Hey Bill, what's up?" Spink said and smiled a little at his angry boss.  
It was no good idea to smile at Billy when he was mad. Especially not when he was mad.

Billy ran inside the apartment and pushed up Spink against the wall.

-"Don't play fucking innocent!" Billy said and growled.

Spink knew this would end bad, especially if he found Olivia.

-"Billy please, I don't..." Spink began.

-"Shut up!" Billy said, and slapped him over his face.

"Bodie, Bones, search through his apartment." Billy said, and turned to Bones and Bodie, still pushing Spink up against the wall.  
Spink swallowed.


End file.
